


Jojo's Bizarre Adventures headcanons and stories.

by dumplingDame



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Breeding, Cock Warming, F/F, F/M, Gen, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 1: Phantom Blood, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5: Vento Aureo, Master/Pet, Pokemon, Stardust Crusaders, Steel Ball Run - Freeform, some nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplingDame/pseuds/dumplingDame
Summary: This is where im going to dump all of my Jojo Headcanons. Tags will be updated when any new characters are added.
Relationships: Bruno Buccellati/Reader, Diavolo (JoJo)/Reader, Diego Brando/Reader, Dio Brando/Reader, Funny Valentine/Reader, Giorno Giovanna/Reader, Jean Pierre Polnareff/Reader, Risotto Nero/Reader, Vinegar Doppio/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 197





	1. Pt.3 Dio with a smol s/o fluff headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr.

🍌 Let's face it dio is an asshole through and through, but his s/o somehow managed to worm their way into Dio's cold unbeating heart.

🍌 He would tease the shit out of his smol s/o. Something high up on a shelf? Dio would just watch in amusement as they struggle to reach the thing they are after, but the minute they try to get up onto the counter to reach it he'd stop laughing and help.

🍌 Dio loves having his smol s/o sit in his lap. He doesn't care where or when. He will just pick them up and sit them in his lap.

🍌 He is particularly fond of having his smol s/o sit in his lap while he is reading a book and sipping a glass of wine.

🍌 He likes to say that he just likes the power he feels when they sit in his lap, but that's a lie.

🍌 He secretly likes having them in his lap because the sound of their breathing and heartbeat coupled with the feeling of their back against his chest is calming to him. You wouldn't catch him dead again admitting that though

🍌 He would absolutely shower them in extravagant gifts just to show off to them. Nothing is to expensive for his dear s/o

🍌 You know this mans is dominant so you wouldn't see him being little spoon ever. It also makes him feel like he can protect his s/o better that way.

🍌 Speaking of protection you know this man would absolutely annihilate anyone who would dare attack his smol s/o.


	2. SDC Dio with a submissive fem! S/o.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by someone on tumblr and was originally posted on tumblr.

🍌 I can definitely see Dio being into pet play. What makes it better is that his 3/0 is submissive it absolutely drives him wild.

🍌 He will refer to his s/o as my pet outside of the bedroom no doubt.

🍌 He will buy them collars that have a bell on it

🍌 Dio will also buy them clothes that show off their figure

🍌 He makes them sit on his lap whenever they are in the same room together.

🍌 He feels smug whenever his s/o sits in his lap.

🍌 Loves to tease his s/o with feather light touches and will act innocent

NSFW headcanons  
🍆 I see Dio as being a cat man.

🍆 So for bedroom use only he buys his s/o a nice set of black lingerie, a cat tail plug, and a cat ear headband.

🍆 When he's feeling in the mood he will tug on his s/o's collar and practically drag them to the bedroom. (Not by the collar though)

🍆 He makes them change into the outfit while he sits at the end of the bed and watches.

🍆 Dio will have them come to him by patting his lap and then pointing at the ground. He will also call out to them with "kitten" or "come here my kitten"

🍆 He loves seeing his s/o on their knees with his cock in their mouth. He will get rough with them and make his s/o take him all the way to the base.

🍆 When he gets close to finishing he will pull them off and put them on the bed for his turn.

🍆 His s/o shouldn't expect to finish themselves either. He will edge them till they are crying, but never give them the satisfaction.

🍆 Once he's satisfied with denying his s/o and sees their chest heaving he will get undressed and prep his cock with some lube.

🍆 He doesn't want to hurt his s/o horribly so he lubes up even if they are soaking wet.

🍆 When Dio finally starts fucking his s/o they are sensitive from the edging and makes the experience feel even better.

🍆 Dio will be rough with his s/o. It's mostly just hair pulling and spanking. He will degrade them slightly but also give them praises of how well they are taking him.

🍆 But if he's feeling in a soft mood he will pull out.

🍆 Depending on his mood or the situation Dio will either pull out or cum inside his s/o

🍆 Dio usually cums inside his s/o cause he's a bad bitch

🍆 There will be after care and he makes sure he wasn't too rough with his s/o.


	3. Diego Brando with a horse breeder/ranch owner s/o.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr.

🐴 Diego met his s/o at one of the races he attended and won when they were talking to one of their clients who wanted a horse bred for racing.

🐴 At first Diego saw them as beneath him, but as time wore on and he met them more and more he started to fall for them.

🐴 Diego won't admit it but he is jealous of how good his s/o is with horses. It's like they are a Disney princess.

🐴 It takes a while before Diego trusts them with his horse though, but as soon as he does he realizes he should have trusted his s/o sooner.

🐴 Diego will absolutely be down to listen to his s/o ramble about all the different horse breeds. He just loves how his s/o lights up when they talk.

🐴 He will try to get his s/o to go on rides with him and might challenge them to a race.

🐴 Diego will go to his s/o if he has any questions about his competitions horses to see what they think of them. He knows that his s/o's eye for horses will help them break down any weaknesses they might see.

🐴 All in all they would be somewhat of a power couple on the track.


	4. Risotto Nero nsfw headcanons.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by a friend of mine. I hope they like these. The next writing for this is going to be Doppio and Diavolo.

\- Risotto is a big Boi and it would take a brave man/woman to try and take on this behemoth.  
\- He definitely has a 9" cock that is pretty girthy. It also has a vein running along the bottom.  
\- Kinks he would be into is size difference, bondage, knife play, and maybe a bit of a breeding kink.  
\- He would also love to see his cock bulge his s/o's stomach. Something about it just really gets him going.  
\- When it comes to sex he is a bit on the rougher side. He can be soft but its only if he is tired and/or if it's a special occasion.  
\- His favorite sex positions are ones where he can be more dominant or where he can see his s/o's face.  
\- Risotto would go wild if his s/o called him "Capo" or "Daddy". If his s/o says it during sex he will stop partly sheathed inside his s/o.

It was another night of passionate rough sex with Risotto that always left you feeling so good and full. He was pounding into them hard enough to make the headboard slam into the wall, and it was at this moment he hits a spot inside of them that makes them cry out in pleasure.  
"Ahhh~ Harder Capo!" they cry out in ecstasy.  
This makes Risotto stop his movements completely. Did he hear them correctly? Did they just call him capo? The loss of friction causes his s/o to whine.  
"What was that bella? Care to repeat that for me" at the word me he punctuates it with a hard and sharp thrust.  
The sudden thrust causes his s/o to let out a loud moan.  
"Repeat what you said bella and i will give you more." he says with a smirk.  
"C-Capo." they say quietly.  
"What was that? I couldn't hear you." he says.  
"Capo!" they say louder.  
This makes Risotto shudder and pull out slowly and then slam back into them.  
"You are such a good boy/girl for your Capo huh!" He says as he sets a pleasantly brutal pace. 

\- Risotto has a lot of stamina and can go for a while before he cums. When he does though he has a 20 to 30 minute refractory period before he can go again.  
\- Risotto cums a lot and it has a slightly salty taste.  
\- His preferred place to cum is inside his s/o's pussy/ass or in his s/o's throat if they aren't comfortable with him cumming in them. (If they are a girl)  
\- He also loves seeing his s/o's face glazed with his cum.  
\- After sex he does do aftercare but its bare basics.


	5. Doppio and Diavolo nsfw Headcanons

_**Doppio** _

\- Doppio isnt a particularly large man. So his cock isn't too big.

\- His cock is 6 1/2" and on the slim side. The head is slightly larger than the shaft and it curves slightly upward.

\- He keeps himself shaved for his s/o

\- Doppio is a switch due to his soft and sweet side. And his feral angry side.

\- His kinks when he isn't angry is mommy/daddy, praise kink and light bondage. When he is angry/ in a bad mood he likes full on bondage, slight degredation, and breath play.

Doppio is laying on the bed with his s/o hovering above him with his cock leaking pre-cum in their hands. They have it lined up at their prepped entrance but not letting him enter them.

"Tell me my sweet doppio, how much do you want me to let you bury yourself in me?" they say in a teasing sultry tone.

"P-please Mommy/daddy let me stuff you. I've been a good boy all day." he says in a whiny and need filled tone.

"Oh you have definitely been a good boy so i will give you what you want." they purr out.

They slowly slip him into themselves and slide down his shaft. The sudden heat and tightness around doppio's cock causes him to moan and buck up into them. This makes his s/o stop their descent and slap his chest. 

"Ah ah be a good boy and hold still. Will you be good?" they say in a commanding tone.

Doppio hides his blushing face and nods. With that confirmation they continue sliding down his cock only stopping when he is fully sheathed inside them. They wait for a second before slowly sliding him out of themselves causing doppio to whimper, only to turn that whimper into a high pitched breathy moan when they slam back down on his cock.

\- Doppio has average stamina and an average amount of cum. When he cums his refractory period is a few hours before he can go another round.

\- His cum is bitter and salty

\- His favorite place to cum is on his s/o's face or chest.

\- Doppio would take good care of his s/o after sex for sure. He would go the whole nine yards.

**_Diavolo_ **

\- Diavolo isn't much bigger than doppio is.

\- So basing his cock off of the whole transition thing from doppio to diavolo it would only be slightly bigger. 

\- His cock is 7" and slightly girthier. It has a vein that runs along the bottom

\- Diavolo would keep himself trimmed.

\- Diavolo is a Top no ifs ands or buts

\- His kinks are not for the faint of heart. They include degradation, breath play, bondage, blood play, cock warming, and being called daddy or boss.

Diavolo was busy tonight with paperwork but his s/o was feeling needy. They knew that if they bothered him while working they would be in for it, but they needed him so bad. So they make their way to his office and knocks on the door softly. They hear a grunt of a come in and they quickly open the door and slip in. Diavolo looks up from his paper work and gives his s/o a look.

"How many times have i told you not to interrupt me?" he says with a cold voice.

They gulp and speak in a hushed voice.

"I know you have told me not to interrupt you while you are working but i needed you so badly daddy," they say with their voice practically dripping with need.

This makes Diavolo blink. He knows that they want him to fuck them but his work is more important. Then and idea hit him and he grinned.

"Well bella you have been naughty and you want me to fill you? Show me how much you want it?" he says as he leans back in his chair and pats his thigh.

His s/o didn't waste any time and kneeled in front of him. They unbutton and unzip his suit pants and pull out his already hard cock and give it a few pumps. This pleased diavolo as he put his hand on top of their head. His s/o then put the tip of his cock in their mouth. They didn't waste any time in putting him all the way in their mouth and taking his cock into the back of their throat because they knew he didn't like wasting time. This caused him to grunt and grip their hair tightly.

"Such a willing little slut you are for daddy. You must really want me to fill you with my cock baby girl," he hisses out through gritted teeth.

After a while of them sucking him Diavolo decided they did a good enough job in showing them how much they needed him. He pulled them up by their hair and forcefully bends them over his desk. He brings his hand up to their crotch and feels a small wet spot (It could be pre-cum) on the crotch of their sweats. 

"Already wet/hard for me you filthy little slut?" he questions.

He rips their sweats and underwear down in one swift motion to let them pool around their ankles. He then takes some of their slick/pre-cum and preps them quickly. Once he deems them prepped enough he slams into them and sets a brutal pace that causes his s/o to cry out.

"Such a naughty little slut getting me so worked up. I'm going to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk!" he yells out.

\- Diavolo has a good amount of stamina and can go for a decent amount of time before cumming. When he does cum its thick and ropey.

\- His cum tastes really bitter

\- His favorite place to cum is his s/o's face and ass.

\- Diavolo wouldn't do after care at all.


	6. Risotto Nero A, H, K, and S fluff headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on my writing blog undeadCavalrys-writingdump

(I couldn't really think of any good prompts for Risotto so i'm doing headcanons for him. I hope you like these.)

A: Affection (how affectionate are they in day to day life? Do they show affection publicly or keep that more in private?)

\- Risotto isn't a very outwardly affectionate person during the relationship at first.

\- He isn't too fond of pda the most he will allow is a quick peck to the cheek and maybe holding hands.

\- In private it is much of the same as it is in public. It takes a while for him to get comfortable with someone to be affectionate publicly or privately.

\- Once he is used to them though that is when he is more affectionate in private.

H: Hugs (Do they like hugs? What kind of hugs do they give?)

\- Risotto isn't too fond of giving or receiving hugs. It's only because he never has been in a position in his childhood to gain affection.

\- He will begrudgingly accept hugs from his s/o but don't expect much when giving him a hug.

\- His hugs are kind of stiff and awkward. Risotto isn't and overly affectionate person and never has been so he doesn't know what to do.

\- Though once he gets used to hugging his s/o they are warmer and more comfortable.

K: Kisses ( What kind of kisser are they? Shy? Passionate?)

\- When Risotto kisses his s/o it's very dominant and rough at the beginning of the relationship, but once he has been with someone for a while his kisses get softer and more passionate.

\- Risotto has had a bit of experience in kissing before so don't think he isn't skilled.

\- He knows that because of his height it makes it harder to kiss someone who is shorter than he is because he has to bend down to kiss them. (Lets be honest most people are shorter than this Goliath of a man)

S: Smile ( What makes them smile without fail)

\- Risotto doesn't smile often honestly, but his s/o doing cute things tends to make him smile.

\- He also has a secret soft spot for kittens and they make him smile every time.

\- Risotto also finds his s/o's height adorable (if they are below average height) and that makes him smile.

\- His smile when it is genuine is warm and soft.


	7. Bruno Buccelatti with a smol s/o who has an english mastiff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on my writing blog

(so this was requested by another friend of mine and omg I love this. I had an English mastiff and I miss them. Anyway the s/o is 4'5" in this.)

-To say Bruno was shocked to see his small s/o with such a large dog would be an understatement. His jaw dropped when he saw this massive dog (male Mastiffs can get up to 240lbs).  
-Once he gets over his shock he will ask his s/o about them. Like what it's like having such a large dog.  
-Once the mastiff gets used to Bruno it would absolutely be a big softie for him and it's owner.  
-Bruno would love this dog if it was protective of his s/o. He would love it if it wasn't as well.  
-He loves taking the dog on walks with his s/o. It's a good way to relax a little with his s/o and get closer to the dog.  
-When his s/o is out of the house he secretly spoils the shit out of it.  
-Sometimes he will fall asleep while petting the dog and the dog will whine when it stops getting pet.  
-But when it notices Bruno is asleep it will rest it's head on him to be close to him while he sleeps since its too big to get up on him.  
-Bruno's s/o laughs quietly when they see this sight. Bruno's hair and clothes a mess asleep on the couch and her big dogs head on Bruno's stomach. They definitely get a picture of this.


	8. Jean Pierre Polnareff with A, B, D, and X nsfw alphabet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one originally posted to my Tumblr

(This was requested by a friend of mine who loves Polnareff and his _**dummy thicc**_ body. I hope they like it and I hope you guys like it too)

**Aftercare**

-Polnareff is super sweet after sex whispering sweet nothings in his native language in your ear. Once he is rested enough he will run a bath for him and his s/o.

**Body part**

-His favorite body part on himself is his tiddies pecs. He's very proud of his muscles. His favorite body part on his s/o is their thighs. Big thighs or small thighs it doesn't matter. He loves them so much.

**Dirty secret**

-A dirty secret of Polnareff's is that he once masturbated while sniffing his s/o's panties. He is really embarrassed of this.

**X-ray**

-Polnareff is a big guy. So I headcanon him as having a cock that is 8' and pretty thick. It points down slightly and has a prominent vein running along the bottom.


	9. Giorno with a fem s/o who has all the eeveelutions as pets

-When Giorno first meets his s/o's eevee and it's eeveeloutions he thought that it was just an elaborate costume for a cat or small dog.

-His s/o shows him that they are real by having them perform one of their types moves.

-After seeing that they are very real next comes the questions of how his s/o even has real pokemon as pets.

-His s/o would then explain to him that she has a stand that allows her to take things from the virtual world. That includes fps games and even movies and anime.

-Giorno would be floored by the fact that his s/o even had a stand let alone one with such a unique power.

-Eventually Giorno would come to terms with it and end up loving all of them.

-I see that he would love leafeon or maybe sylvion the most (cause they seem the most relaxing to me imo)

-He would want to get one of his own and would ask his s/o to get him one.

-I see giorno loving to play with them and taking care of them when his s/o is at work or out doing errands.

-His s/o would end up coming home to giorno asleep In a cuddle pile. He's just absolutely covered in eeveelutions.

-His s/o would definately get a picture of this scene and save it as her home screen on her phone.

-All in all it ends up in a cute scenario of Giorno loving them and them loving him almost more than they love their owner.


	10. Giorno with a fem s/o who has a pet raccoon

-Giorno would be surprised at first but then accept it.

-He would be interested in how his s/o came about having one as a pet.

-He would be happy to know that his s/o had rescued it as a baby

-The raccoon would take to him immediately cause it can sense that it's owner loves this strange man

-Giorno would be the only one to feed it without getting nipped at like other people and that makes him smile.

-He would play with the raccoon to take a break from his work as a don.

-His s/o would come home occasionally and see giorno asleep with the raccoon on his chest.

-His s/o would have to stop from squealing at the adorableness of the scene.

-They would get a picture of it and go about any business they need to.


	11. Funny Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My friend requested this and they really like him. The reader is Valentines wife in this. His canonical wife is not in this. There is cock warming and breeding kinks in this story. The next chapter im going to write is going to be dio brando.

The day had been long and stressful for Funny Valentine. He had met with many state senators over the course of the day and it was only half over. He still had a lot of paper work to do. He sighs and gets to work, a country won't run itself. After what seems like hours he hears a soft knock on his office door cut through the silence.

"Who is it?" he calls out as he stops what he is doing and lifts his head to look at the door.

He hears a soft female voice call out from the other side, which he recognizes as his wives voice.

"Come in," Valentine says calmly as he sets his pen down.

He watches as his wife quickly slips into the room and quietly closes the door. He scans her form as she walks up to the front of his desk and stops a few feet short of it. Valentine could tell that she didn't come her for idle chat. He knew she was up to something cause he has told her not to bother him while he worked.

"You are up to something my dear," he muses.

"Whatever do you mean love of mine?" she feigns innocence. 

Valentine stands up and moves around to the front of the desk where his wife stood. He brings one of his hands up to her face and cups it gently.

"We have been married for many years my love, and never have you been able to pull the wool over my eyes. What is it that you have planned?" he asks as he runs his gloved thumb over her bottom lip.

He observes his wives facial expression and movements when she swallows and licks her lips.

"I- we haven't had any time to ourselves my love and I long for your touch. It has been so long since we last made love." she says with a bit of a quiver in her voice.

Valentine hums in thought before answering.

"We have spoken about having patience my dear. I have worked so hard to make this country great and i have said that it will come first always." he says as he gives (y/n) a disapproving look.

"I know you have told me to be patient, but it has been 4 months since we last made love and i need you." she says with a hint of need in her voice. 

Something about the way she said she needed him and the need in her voice hit something in him.

"You need me huh? How much would you say you would need me?" he asks as he lets his hand wander his wives body.

"I need you so bad my love. I long to feel full of you and have you fill me." (y/n) said quietly.

(Y/n) knew what using those words would do to him. Knew that he had wanted to sire an heir. It seems like it had its intended effect too because she feels his hand grip her hip.

"Naughty girl using my desires to try and get what you want. I will fill you but you also deserve a punishment and i have one in mind," Valentine says lowly.

He pulls her around behind the desk. He unbuttons and unzips his pants pulling out his already hard cock before sitting down. He then turns them around and hikes up their dress and pulls down their panties. This causes (y/n) to gasp and shudder at the sudden change in temperature. Valentine takes off his gloves and runs his fingers along the folds of her already dripping sex.

"Wet already? That's good less prep work for me." he purrs out.

He guides them to sit down on his lap and in the process of having them sit down he enters their silken heat. This causes (y/n) to gasp and moan quietly. Once Valentine had her fully sitting on his lap he pulled her back against his chest and then promptly picks up his pen and starts to do his paper work again. This causes some confusion in (y/n) and they open their mouth to speak only to be interrupted by their husband.

"This is your punishment my dear. You will sit here and warm my cock for me while i do my work, and if you can behave yourself i will give you what you want." he says punctuating want with a sharp thrust up into them.

This causes (y/n) to have to stifle a loud moan.

"You can behave for me right?" he asks sweetly. 

(Y/n) nods and sits in valentines lap while using her vagina muscles to intermittently squeeze his cock. By the time valentine deemed that they have been punished well enough (y/n) was a ball of pent up need.

"I believe you have been punished well enough my dear," he says as he sets his pen down and organizes his paperwork.

When he clears his desk he makes (y/n) stand up making his still hard cock slip out of them. This makes (y/n) to whine quietly at the loss of the fullness but it was cut short when Valentine bent her over his desk and stood up.

"I'm going to reward you handsomely for being such a good girl. You will have to be quiet though darling." he says as he runs the head of his cock up and down her pussy's folds.

He then slides himself back into her dripping pussy and moans quietly. When he bottoms out inside them he slowly pulls back out. Once the only the head of his cock is left inside them he slams back in all the way. (Y/n) clamps a hand over her mouth to stifle a loud moan that she lets out. He places a hand in her hair and grabs a handful of it and pulls her head back. He leans over her body and starts to kiss her neck.

"Look at you taking me so well. I am going to fill you up with my seed and make you pregnant with my child." he whispers hotly into her ear.

This causes (y/n's) pussy to clench around Valentines cock.

"I'm so close Val please fill me with your seed." she moans out.

This makes valentine pick up his pace and chase after his own release. It must not have been to far off for him because after a minute more he cums inside them with a loud moan. The feeling of valentines cum flooding their pussy makes (y/n) cum with a semi loud cry of ecstasy. Valentine pulls out of them and sits back down in his chair trying to catch his breath while looking at (Y/n) panting bent over his desk and some of his cum leaking out of their pussy. Valentine makes himself look presentable before standing up and pulling (y/n's) panties back up. He then picks her up and carries her back to their room to go another round.


	12. Christmas With Pt.3 Dio with a sweet and innocent s/o.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has light bondage in it.

Dio had been feeling slightly frustrated as of late. He had been trying to tell his s/o that he had wanted to have sex with them all week, but he just kept on failing. His was just so innocent and oblivious to the effects she had on him. It didn’t help that it was winter and that he hadn’t really gotten a good chance to feed because of the cold. It also didn’t help with how hectic the mansion had gotten leading up to today, Christmas. His frustration peaks and he throws the glass of wine he had at the wall with a loud cry of anger. 

“Blast it! Why is it so hard to just tell her what i want!?” he yells out to no one in particular.

In his frustration he didn’t hear his s/o enter the bedroom. When he finally calmed and composed himself he had finally taken notice of his s/o in the room. She stood there dressed in a bath robe due to having just gotten out of the shower. Dio strode over to her and took her into his arms and rests his head on top of hers.

“I am sorry you had to see that my love. I have just been a bit too frustrated as of late,” he whispers into her hair.

“What has you so pent up dear?” she asks as she runs her hand across the broad spanse of his chest.

“Do not worry about it dearest.” he says as he steps away from her.

As a matter of fact she did know why he was so pent up. And she was about to give him what he wanted.

“Well i have one last gift for you my love,” she says as she steps back a bit further.

“Oh and what may that be?” he asks out of curiosity.

“This,” she says as she opens her robe and stands in nothing but some red ribbon.

This takes Dio greatly by surprise. Never in his entire immortal life did he think that his sweet and innocent s/o would be the one to make the first move. Once the surprise wears off he smirks and walks towards them.

“Hoho~ What a beautiful Christmas present you got me.” He says stopping in front of her.

His eyes rake every bare inch of her naked form and he licks his lips in excitement. He then picks her up and carries her to the bed quickly.

“How about i unwrap this present on the bed?” he asks teasingly.

Dio sets his s/o on the bed gently and places a knee in between her thighs. He then sets to work exploring her body while his lips explore her neck. Once he deemed his exploration of her neck to be satisfactory he moved down to her chest and starts to kiss and suck on them. The breast that isn’t receiving attention by his mouth is getting it from his hand tweaking and pinching her nipple. Dio eventually gets bored with her breasts and continues his decent down to her thighs. He trails kisses up from her calves to her dripping core.

“Hoho~ So wet for me already my pet?” he asks teasingly.

He doesn’t wait for a response before he licks a long stripe up her core. This causes his s/o to let out a loud and breathy moan. This makes Dio want to make her make more of those delicious sounds. So he sets to work on ravishing her completely and making her a moaning mess.

“O-oh Dio i am so close~” she cries out.

“Cum for me my pet~” he says in a sultry tone.

She cums on his tongue and face. He pulls away and licks his lips and then wipes his face. Dio then sets to unwrapping the ribbon and then uses the ribbon to tie her hands above her head and to the head board. He then parts her thighs and kneels in between them.

“Are you ready my pet?” he asks them in gentle tone.

His s/o nods and gives him the go ahead. Dio slowly slips into his s/o and doesn’t miss the quiet hiss escape from their lips. He takes it a little bit slower and when he bottoms out in them he waits for them to adjust. It takes all of his strength not to just pound into them when they finally give the go ahead to move. He pulls out almost all the way and then swiftly pushes himself all the way back in. This causes his s/o to let out a high pitch moan.

“H-harder~ Dio~” she cries out.

Hearing his s/o’s cry for him to go harder breaks any last shred of control he has and slams back into her setting a brutal pace. Dio is pounding into his s/o so hard that the headboard is banging into the wall and the bed is creaking. His s/o is moaning so loud that there is no doubt in his mind that the whole mansion can hear her, and he doesn’t care.

“D-dio im so close~!” she yells out.

“Then cum my pet! Show me how good i make you feel~” he says while looking down at her.

His s/o cums around his cock and it tips Dio over the edge and makes him cum with a loud moan. He rocks his hips into hers helping her ride out her orgasm. When they both ride out their high Dio unties his s/o’s hands and then lays down and cuddles his s/o close.

“Best Christmas gift you could have gotten me love~” he says as he kisses his s/o’s temple.

He falls asleep with his s/o in his arms and his last thought before falling asleep is that he is going to take care of his s/o when he wakes up.


End file.
